


Yes, My Queen (Elsa/Female!Reader)

by DirtyDummy (orphan_account)



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DirtyDummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a lady's maid in the castle since birth, Ophelia doesn't know any other world, but when Elsa becomes queen, Ophelia finds that she must help outside her assigned duties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: A Maid's Life

I was born into the working class of Arendelle around the time that young princesses were born into the Monarchy. However recently I have felt there is something more to my life than the work presented to me at the castle. I love my position as a lady’s maid to the young princess, however I have never found that it brings me happiness; and I wish to get married soon, but there is no time for courting in my life. I am 17 years old and yet, I feel that I have barely even seen the surface of the world. I would do anything for the royal family, well what’s left of it, but I cannot let go of my own beliefs.

            Recently the king and queen were lost to the sea; our country is still in mourning and the princesses… well, they are as distraught as they could be, first there was the separation between the two, but this… this is just terrible. My duty to the princesses is the only reason I stay in the service that my parents gave me. I used to see them every day, but now, they are scarcely seen in public. The only one of the two to be seen is Princess Anna, and she only comes out for meals. I miss seeing the lovely smile of our Princess Elsa, she was… is, beautiful. Her smile could light up a room, and her pale golden hair was truly a sight to be seen.

I may be just a lady’s maid to Princess Anna, but I find that my duty is to the both of them, especially when Princess Anna talks about her sister as I help her into each outfit, or brush her hair for her. The two may not be on speaking terms, but the young princess speaks so highly of the years when they knew each other better. I always knock on Princess Elsa’s door just before walking to Princess Anna’s room in the mornings, afternoons, and evenings. She never says anything to anyone other than Princess Anna, but I don’t mind, I just want her to know that we’re all there for her.


	2. Chapter 2: Coronotaion Day

I wake up early in the mornings, I have to in order to prepare the princess’s clothes, bath and anything else she may need, some days the princess likes to wear her tiara or coronet so I have to find one and polish it for her. However, I always dread the day she wants to see the collection. I’ve gone down to the jewel room so many times I know it like the back of my hand, however, I always see the faces of the past rulers underneath the beautiful and intricately made coronets and crowns.

Today I woke up even earlier because I had to help both Princess Anna and Princess Elsa get ready. It was a day the kingdom had been waiting in hope for since the tragic death of King Agnarr and Queen Iduna; this is coronation day the day when Princess Elsa, becomes the queen and ruler of Arendelle. I know I shouldn’t be so worried about it, but Princess Elsa has locked herself away for so long, I don’t know if she can even be presented to the kingdom again.

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly as I knock on the elder princess’s door, I do this every day and yet today there is an air about the castle; an air that seems like someone has been holding their breathe for too long mixed with the tense feeling of… regret?

“Come in,” it’s the first time I’ve heard the princess’s voice in years, I wasn’t expecting it, so I jump a little before remembering my duties, and open the door slowly.

“Milady? I’m here to help you dress for your coronation this morning,” I can’t help but look down, I’ve always been such a shy person, but it’s very difficult to be social when you are locked inside of a castle day in and day out.

“What’s your name?” The princess is standing by the open window, looking out at the rooftops of Arendelle, and the mountains beyond. She doesn’t turn around but I can see that her hair has grown quite long, it still hold’s it’s gorgeous coloring, pale with strands of gold interwoven. “Your name?”

I look up with a start, “O-Ophelia milady.” I was embarrassed enough as it was, but not answering the princess’s question on the first try is making a familiar heat spread across my cheeks. To distract myself I go to her wardrobe, picking out items that I had been told earlier were made in preparation for the coronation. A long gown with traditional embroidery, a pair of gloves, shoes and her cape with details similar to the ones on the dress.

“Alright, Ophelia, the clothes are in the-,” she turns and faces me, seeing that I already have everything out, she stops herself and walks towards me. She’s much taller than she used to be and now towers over me by a few inches, making me shrink back a little.

“Would you like me to help you into your gown milady?” It’s a rhetorical question, but I feel like she might actually say no. Her expression looks, sad, and almost broken, like someone has broken her favorite toy, but she’s an adult and no longer plays with her toys.

“Yes,” she says with a sigh, her eyes wandering to the garments in my arms.

I put the clothes on the bed and help her to undress and then step into her gown and handed her the gloves. She slipped them on with ease, and then picks up the shoes from the bed, sitting down in the chair to her vanity and slipping each one on with grace and delicacy; before turning around in the chair to face the vanity mirror, with a somber expression.

“Milady, how would you like your hair done today?” I can’t help but stare at her through the mirror, her eyes are the same striking blue as when we were children, but something is hiding their sparkle with a dark cloud of gloom.

“Just put it up, I don’t care as long as it doesn’t take long, I have other _things_ to attend to.” She seemed harsh, but I understood, a princess, about to be queen, did not need to spend her time primping when she could be out making changes to the world and helping others.

I nodded and began to brush her hair, she closed her eyes and seemed to meditate in thought as I brushed every curl into place then braided her hair, and put it into a bun with a blue ribbon tying it together. I then moved in front of her and began to gather the makeup, maroon lips, purple eyeshadow to compliment her eyes and dress. As I put the makeup on her face, I noticed the freckles that covered her nose and cheeks; one thing she has in common with her sister are the beautiful freckles that can only be seen when in close quarters.

“Alright milady, I’m done. May I help you with your cape?” She opened her eyes and again I thought she might refuse, but instead she nodded, allowing me to get the cape as she stood from her chair. I help her slip the cape over her shoulders and as she fastens the brooch around her neck, I straighten the ends of the cape and then look at her one more time, running through a mental checklist.

“Thank you,” she whispers. It’s not customary for princess’s to thank their lady’s maids, so the words come as a shock. I look up at her face and find her staring straight back at me with determination, waiting for my response.

“Y-you’re very welcome, my queen,” I smile up at her and for the first time in what seems like forever, I see her radiant smile again. “I-I have to go help Princess Anna now, excuse me milady.” I walk to the door and stop before opening it; I don’t have to turn around to know she’s still looking at me. I quickly slip out of the door and down the hall, my heart fluttering from such simple words. I begin to walk to Princess Anna’s room before I stop. I have never been thanked, not even by an equal, no one says thank you unless you’ve done something truly extraordinary. I collect myself and then begin to the princess’s room again.

The process of dressing and preparing the younger princess would be much quicker as we knew the dance very well. I knocked on the door and stepped in before there was any response. Princess Anna could sleep the whole day if she wanted to, so it was my duty to wake her. After stepping in I went to her bedside and spoke softly.

“Princess Anna, wake up, it’s time to get ready for coronation day.” She stirred a little, but did not awaken. I decided on better tactics. I went to the many windows and opened the curtains wide, then opened the windows, letting the fresh air in. The princess rolled over ignoring the sunshine and slight breeze. Final chance. I pulled back her covers and left her to suffer the cold until she would wake and fumble for the sheets.

“Princess, it’s time to wake up, they’re opening the doors for the coronation soon and no one wants to see you in your pajamas.” This got the princess up. I began to collect her clothes, and draw her bath as the princess stood up and found her way out of her clothes. I was to help her with everything and then escort her to the breakfast table, but at this rate, we would be done by lunch.

“It’s coronation day?” The princess looked at me as I nodded, my answer seemed to wake her fully from her sleepy state as she walked over to the rather large en suite bathroom.

“Then we have to get ready don’t we?” She smiled and hopped into the bath, letting me hand her a soap bar and get the towels ready. She was done quickly and I helped her to dry, put her clothes on and brush her hair.

“So, do you think Elsa will be a good queen?”

I looked at the princess in through the mirror, “It’s not my place to say milady.”

“But I’m asking you Ophelia…” She turned around in her chair to stare me in the face. She looked like a puppy, eager to please it’s master.

“Well, she seemed ready earlier.” The princess’s eyes lit up.

“You saw her?”

“W-well yes, I’m the only lady’s maid in the castle.”

“What did she look like?” I try to continue what I started, but the princess simply won’t let me until I tell her everything.

“Princess Anna.” I barely even spoke, but she understood, and complied. I began putting her hair up and she piped up again.

“Sooooo?”

I sighed, “The princess looks no different, her hair is… the same and her face, like the queen’s, she’s also taller.”

I finished putting up her hair with a barrette and some ribbons. The princess never wore makeup as she found it hid her true self, I handed her the slippers she was to be wearing and she put them on with the same grace and elegance as her sister.

“Well? Let’s go see the rest of the castle! You said they’re opening the doors so I want to see.” Over the years I had grown accustomed to the fact that the princess could never sit still for more than a few moments. Once she got going, she was an unstoppable ball of energy.

“Alright Milady.” I had no obligation to go with the Princess, but I thought that it would be a nice change, seeing the castle in a different light may be just what we’ve needed.

The princess all but skipped through the open door, I followed as she led through the vast halls of the castle. The rest of the servants were opening the shutters to the windows, dusting things off and paying more attention the castle than they ever had. I walked quickly behind the young princess; she was almost too fast for me, as we went down the twisting hallways and staircases. At some point I must have lost her because suddenly she wasn’t there. I decided to check up on my other duties such as helping prepare meals and helping to clean the castle for the ceremony.

After stepping down the servant’s staircase, I walked into the kitchen beneath the main floor and was greeted by heavenly scents of cakes, chocolate, meats and all sorts of other things. Kai, Gerda, a few maids and I had run the castle for these past few years. The fact that we were going to be serving over a thousand was the reason that we were all up so early to cook and clean and work. The cast had been larger at one time, but that was before the King and Queen’s unfortunate demise. We had to let go most of the maids and butlers because there was no influx of money to keep paying the various servants. I was kept because I’m about the age of the princesses and am the only one trained to do my job.

“Hello Ophelia,” Gerda, a wonderful woman whom had always been like a mother to me as my own could no longer be present. She wore a warm smile that crinkled the skin around her eyes and her grey hair was always pulled back behind her head in a neat bun.

“Hello Gerda, do you need any help down here?”

“No I think for now you should worry about the needs of the future queen. If you could though, take her some tea, she enjoys her tea in the morning.” Gerda is one of the few people that gets to see the princess on a daily basis, delivering her meals and tea.

“Yes ma’am,” I smiled back and picked up the tray that was already prepared. All I had to do now was locate the elder princess and serve the tea. I looked up at the grandfather clock that stood in the corner of the room and almost dropped the tea, the coronation ceremony would begin in a little over an hour; I had to hurry.


End file.
